


Moral Support Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bagels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feliciano is a Good boyfriend, Good Morning!, I'm working!, M/M, it's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerita fluff! (You know you want it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Support Kisses

Ludwig tried to slip out of bed without waking Feliciano. He tried to untangle the skinny boy’s arms from his own without disturbing him. If he could just get out of the bed, he’d be off scot free. He sat up slowly, trying to not make the bed creak. 

“Ludwig?” Feliciano murmured, rolling so he was halfway on top of him again. “Ludwig, don’t go, its cold.” 

Ludwig was going to have self control. He was going to get up, and get to work. 

But Feli’s sleepy eyes and soft voice broke all his German self control. It was cute and cold and it needed him. He let Feliciano snuggle down into his arms again, slowly smoothing his hair. Feli leaned into the caress, and made a happy humming noise. 

Ludwig waited until he was fast asleep before successfully climbing out of bed. He quietly got dressed and went downstairs. 

Halfway through making a cup of coffee, Ludwig experienced a pang of loneliness. He wanted Feliciano in his arms, right now. But it was five am, and there was a   
lot of work to be done. 

 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

 

“Ludwig?”Feliciano mumbled, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He sighed, and rolled out of bed. He stumbled around the room, trying to remember where he had tossed his shirt. Of course Ludwig had gotten up. That was so – German. Wow, was he sleepy or what? Calling him German as an explanation of why he was so – so – German! 

He gave up his search prematurely when he realized that he could borrow one of Ludwig’s shirts. 

He happily pulled a crisply ironed button down out and pulled it on. He took his time tucking it in, rolling up the cuffs, making sure everything was perfect just so he could look like Ludwig. 

Feliciano looked at himself proudly in the mirror. He straightened his shoulders and stood taller, imitating his lover. “Sheisse!” he said, breaking into laughter.   
“Italy, it’s time to get up! Ache de Liebe! Fold your clothes! Du liebe zeit! What? More pasta?” 

Feli put his hands on his hips, looking at himself one more time. “Iche liebe dich!” He said softly, letting German accent burr on his tongue. 

He sighed softly; then remembered. He was going to help Ludwig. Right. Focus. 

He joyfully jumped down the stairs two at a time, excited to be awake and ready to help Ludwig with work. He made sure to grab two muffins from the kitchen on the way by, because Ludwig never fed himself. 

“Luddy?” he asked, entering the workshop. “I brought you breakfast!”

Ludwig looked up, startled. “You brought me – my shirt – You’re up!” What was he doing here? In his clothes? It was adorable, no doubt, but very unexpected.   
Feliciano laughed and hugged him. “Yes, yes, and yes!” he sat down next to him. “Eat this.” He brandished the muffin with a grin. He was so happy to be able to be   
helpful. So happy. 

Feli curled up under Ludwig’s arm as they ate. 

Ludwig was stumped as to what to say. There was a Feli. Under his arm. He was warm. And snuggly. And cute. It was making it hard to think. 

“I’m here to help you work.”Feli announced around a mouthful of crumbs. 

“I don’t need help.”

“I want to.”

“I’m fine!”

“Please?” Feli pulled out the big brown baby doll eyes, looking up at Ludwig with a pleading expression. 

“No.”It all his willpower just to say that one syllable. God, the things that Feli did to him. 

“Can I at least offer moral support?”

“What?”

“I can give you kisses or – “ Feliciano stopped rambling when he saw the stunned expression of Ludwig’s face. “Ah – Um – Uh – never mind. I’ll just go.” He murmured, thinking that Ludwig was making that because he was disgusted. He scooted out from Ludwig’s arm and tried to escape.

“No.” Ludwig grabbed his arm. “Stay. You – “he winced. This was against everything his boss ever told him he needed to be. He was going to be in so much   
trouble. “I guess you can help a little.”

Feliciano cheered, pumping his fist. He bounced on his toes, eagerly awaiting his instructions. 

“And Feli?”

“Yes?”

Ludwig grinned. “You be ready to give moral support kisses, alright?”


End file.
